


Somebody Wrote This Song Before

by junkyreen



Series: The Clone Wars AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyreen/pseuds/junkyreen
Summary: A Star Wars: The Clone Wars AU. Set at S4 EP 15, where (SPOILERS) Obi-Wan Kenobi/Logan fakes his death. This is set in the view of Cody/Virgil and how he feels about that situation
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: The Clone Wars AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736407
Kudos: 4





	Somebody Wrote This Song Before

It wasn’t true. Virgil wouldn’t- couldn’t even allow himself to- believe it. There is now way that his General could be dead. He had always escaped the odds before, so what had been so different about this time? It didn’t make any sense.

“Virgil… I’m sorry,” Thomas said, putting his hand on the other’s shoulder. 

Virgil looked at where Roman was storming off to. He didn’t say a word. Roman was silent for the first time Virgil had ever seen in all of the times he had worked with him. Virgil shrugged Thomas’s hand off of his shoulder, which was only responded with a sad nod from Thomas.

“How?” Virgil croaked out. “How! He wouldn’t let that happen.” 

“Sometimes… Even he doesn’t have that control.” Thomas stated, giving Virgil one last look of apology before walking away. 

Begrudgingly, Virgil yanked his helmet over his head and turned on his heel. He let the tears fall down his face now, not finding it in himself to care. His helmet was disguising his face, and his kriffing General was dead. Who was supposed to tell the rest of his men? He wouldn’t be able to do it without crying in front of everyone. How does this process work? Was he, and everyone else, just supposed to move on like General Logan never existed? He couldn’t do that. 

He had an incoming comm from Patton, who he was sure had learned about General Logan already, too. Virgil ignored the comm and continued moving. There was no way he was going to talk about it right now and even Patton would not be able to convince him otherwise. 

Virgil stopped.

He was outside of General Logan’s quarters. Virgil breathed a deep breath in and punched in the code to access the room. General Logan had given him the code a long time ago. It had proved useful knowing it before, but he’s even more glad he has it now. The doors opened, revealing the empty room that was once General Logan’s. As he walked in and the doors closed, he finally took off his helmet and let himself breathe. All that happened was a shuddering breath and more tears than before. He didn’t even get to say goodbye. Or tell him how he felt. Virgil missed so many important things he always thought he would have the time to say to him when he was ready. And now he will never get to say those things to him. All because of some lousy sniper.

A loud sob let his mouth, to which he immediately covered with a hand. No one could hear him. He couldn’t risk it. 

Virgil should’ve been there to stop it. He was shot by a sniper, for kriffs sake. He should’ve been there to make sure it didn’t happen. He sat in General Logan’s room for an eternity, trying to come to terms that he would never see him again.

He wasn’t sure how he could stay as a commander without General Logan to help him lead. Sure, he was trained to lead in the first place, but… It was always him that kept Virgil going. Ever since he became General Logan’s commander, it was him that kept him from giving up. General Logan made him a good commander. He gave a bitter laugh thinking about what the General would tell him if he heard Virgil’s thoughts.

“Virgil, your strength as a commander comes from yourself; who you are, and all of your experience. Not me. You can continue on, even though I can’t be there anymore.”

His bitter laugh turned into sobbing once again. When Virgil was with his General, he felt at home. And now his home was gone.

\-----

It was banthashit. Complete banthashit. The funeral was happening, and he wasn’t even allowed to go. His own kriffing General was dead, gone, never coming back, and he wasn’t allowed to go to the funeral. Because he was a clone. No clones at funerals. It was a written rule. A really kriffing stupid one, at that. He didn’t even get to properly mourn him. The world was not being fair to him anymore, and he didn’t know what he did to deserve it. 

He stalked into the barracks. He could feel nearly everyone watching him as he put his helmet onto his bed more angrily than he had intended. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a flash of blue already. Someone must’ve commed Patton to come over, probably Janus. He sat on his bed and looked above him. A hand was placed on his shoulder and Virgil looked over to see that the barracks had cleared out a decent amount to give him and Patton some more privacy. It was just Virgil and Patton and the last few clones that had not left.

“I know you’re hurting really bad right now. I’m sorry you can’t go to his real funeral but… I planned something to try to make you feel a little bit better. Can you follow me?” Asked Patton softly.

All Virgil could give is a weak nod as he held back his tears, which now were partially made from anger. Patton stood up off of the bed and waited as Virgil took his time trying to force himself up. All he wanted to do was lay in bed and stare at the bunk above him. That made it hard to do anything otherwise, even if it was Patton asking him too. Hell, even if General Logan was asking him to, it would be just as difficult,

When Virgil finally stood up, Patton thanked him for cooperating, and they started walking slowly. Virgil had no idea where they were actually going, he just hoped it would be good for him. Deep down, he knew that Patton would never do anything to hurt him but, right now? Everything was going wrong. It would now be considered the last thing he would ever expect to happen, since General Logan had died.

Patton slowed his steps when they had reached a small clearing, so Virgil did too. It was farther away than Virgil thought Patton was taking him. He noticed a couple of his brothers. Remy and Janus. Janus was his second in command, so of course he was there. Virgil turned to Patton to ask what was going on.

“We all knew how much more General Logan meant to you, and we all kind of knew deep down that they wouldn’t let you go to the funeral. So we made a little ceremony of our own,” Patton said before Virgil could ask.

Janus took a step forward and gave Virgil a small smile, handing him a flower. Virgil looked at the ground in front of him, which was just a painted rock. It seemed like one of them found orange paint. Virgil kneeled down and looked at it. 

“Honoring General Logan” it read. Virgil gently touched the rock, his fingers barely caressing it. It wasn’t a funeral like he had wanted to go to, but it was… something. He placed the flower next to the rock and let himself cry. He knew no one here would judge him, so he finally let it happen. His shoulders shook, and he saw Patton and Remy lean down next to him on either side. 

They sat there for a while. Janus decided he wanted to say a few words, and cleared his throat. 

“Logan was a good general. He treated… and thought of us as more than just meatdroids. His doors were always open for everyonee. No one will replace him. He would want us to continue on without him, even if our new General won’t be able to compare.”

“I miss him,” Virgil choked out. In response, Patton wrapped an arm around Vigil, pulling him in close. 

“I know, Virge. I know,” Remy whispered. 

“I want him back. If I knew I would’ve… I would’ve finally given him that hug or- or… told him how I felt…” Virgil whispered. 

“I’m sorry you didn’t get to.” Janus said, patting him on the back and walking away. He never was one to deal with anyone’s emotions, including his own. Virgil didn’t take it personally

The three remaining stayed there for a while. Virgil cried while Patton held him and Remy tried to do anything that would make him feel better. 

Nothing worked.

\-----

Every day dragged on, each longer than the last. Nothing felt real anymore. Soon, they were going to be assigned a new mission. Virgil wasn’t ready for it. But he had to push through anyway.

Not long after, he was commed by his new general - just saying that made him sick to the stomach. General Remus. He had never worked with this general before, and had already told his men to act properly, which is something that they were not used to because General Logan was so much more laid back about every rule put in place for the clones. As he walked to meet his new General, he felt his stomach get more and more uneasy. Without being prepared for the battle that was sure to come, he feared it would go horribly for him and his men. Janus was good at ignoring his feelings in battle but Virgil was frightened that it might be Janus’s downfall if anything were to happen to him and Janus was put in command because of it.

He took a deep breath as he reached his destination..

Doors opened in front of him and soon after they closed, he was being debriefed.

\-----

A strong sting in his shoulder told him he needed to leave as soon as possible. He kept shooting at the clankers, running to the side to get cover from a big rock. He threw his back onto the rock and dropped his blaster, gripping his shoulder. Janus ducked back under the rock and looked at him.

“Commander? How’d that happen?” Janus asked, popping back up and shooting at more droids.

Virgil gritted his teeth. “What do you think happened? I got hit!”

Janus came down once more, mumbling, “Stupid armor, useless piece of osik.”

“Can you shoot?” Remus asked, moving Virgil’s hand away to see how badly it messed up his armor.

“Can I or should I? I probably can but my aim’s gonna be off and-” 

“Then don’t! That’s useless. Kriff, we need to get out of this soon.”

Virgil nodded as Janus went back to shooting. He understood that Janus thought that he shouldn’t shoot but at the same time… anything would help them get up sooner, right? A part of himself didn’t want to continue. He looked over the side of the rock for a second, seeing the overwhelming amount of droids. Janus looked over at him for a brief second before turning back to his targets..

“What are you doing?!”

“My job, Janus,” Virgil said, pulling his gun up and shooting at the clankers again. It wasn’t long until he barely missed one and gained its attention. He kept shooting at it, but it hit him in the chest before he could kill it first.


End file.
